This invention relates generally to an electrostatographic printer and copier, and more particularly, to a cleaning apparatus for removing particles from an imaging surface.
Electrostatographic printers and copiers use various cleaner brushes to clean the imaging surface. For example a cleaner can be a mini dual ESB (i.e. electrostatic brush) that uses detoning rolls to remove the toner out of the brushes. While another imaging surface cleaner uses a large dual ESB with air detoning for removing particles from the imaging surface. The UMC (i.e. unit manufacturing cost) for the mini dual ESB is estimated at approximately one-third the cost of a large or standard size dual electrostatic brush cleaner. Most of the cost of a small ESB cleaner, however, is associated with the cost of the brushes, and the detoning rolls. In a multiple pass product, the mechanism needed to cam the brushes on and off the photoreceptor is an additional cost. For the large or standard sized ESB cleaner the major contributor to the UMC (i.e. unit manufacturing cost) is the air flow system required for detoning the brushes which is more than 50% of the cleaner cost.
The following disclosures may be relevant to various aspects of the present invention and may be briefly summarized as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,822 to Lindblad et al. discloses an ultrasonic transducer located under the photoreceptor belt. The transducer provides vibrational energy to the surface to separate toner particles from the surface. The transducer is positioned such that it is located directly opposite the cleaning nip of the brush cleaner. The transducer reduces the adhesion of the toner to the photoreceptor surface, thereby allowing the brush to operate at reduced interference and voltage. The reduced interference and voltage results in toner being collected only at the very tips of the brush fibers thus, allowing more effective detoning of the brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,969 to Bonislawski, Jr. discloses a dual polarity commutated roll attracting toner and debris particles loosened into a particle cloud from the photoreceptor surface by an acoustical horn. The particles are attracted to and adhere to the commutated roll, whether right or wrong sign (i.e. positive or negative), and are removed from the roll, as the roll rotates, by a scraper blade. The particles are collected in a waste container as the particles are removed from the roll surface by the scraper blade. Residual particles that are not attracted to the commutated roll, are removed from the photoreceptor surface by a spots blade. The cleaning system does not contact the photoreceptor, thus, increasing cleaner and photoreceptor life.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,079 to Lange et al. discloses a cleaning brush electrically biased with an alternating current removes discharged particles from an imaging surface. The particles on the imaging surface are discharged by a corona generating device. A second cleaning device including an insulative brush, a conductive brush or a blade, located upstream of the first mentioned brush, in the direction of movement of the imaging surface, further removes redeposited particles therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,999 to Lindblad et al. discloses a piezoelectric transducer (PZT) device operating at a relatively high frequency coupled to the backside of a somewhat flexible imaging surface to cause localized vibration at a predetermined amplitude, and is positioned in close association with a cleaning enhancing electrostatic charging or discharging device associated with the imaging surface cleaning function, whereby residual toner and debris (hereinafter referred to as simply toner) is fluidized for enhance electrostatic discharge of the toner and/or imaging surface, and released from the mechanical forces adhering the toner to the imaging surface.